(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear package shelf system for a convertible vehicle with a hard roof, which may be folded away into a trunk, and to a vehicle equipped with such a system.
(2) Prior Art
This system conventionally comprises a shelf, or tray adapted for covering in its normal position, the space located behind the back of the corresponding seats, and means for displacing this shelf between its normal position and a retracted position to allow the passing the components of the roof toward their folded position inside the rear trunk of the vehicle.
This shelf, which is brought back to its substantially horizontal normal position after the passing of the components of the roof in one direction or in the other, generally has a rear edge which extends to the front edge of the hood of the rear trunk of the vehicle, and which is therefore located under the rear edge of the roof rear component when the roof is in its closed position.
Such a package shelf system does not give entire satisfaction to certain users who deplore the presence of a certain play between the shelf and the rear edge of the rear roof component in this closed position of the roof corresponding to the two-door sedan configuration of the vehicle.
If the shelf is limited to the rear edge of the rear roof component, a space remains between the shelf and the front edge of the hood of the rear trunk when the roof is in its folded position in the rear trunk.